


Birthday Surprise

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jack's birthday and Sam has a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fic written for DaisyCM83; originally posted April 2006.

The bright sun spilled into the kitchen, splashing off the yellow walls and across the kitchen table. Jack took a sip of his coffee and picked up the local news section of the newspaper; it wasn’t often he had a leisurely Saturday morning at home with nothing more pressing to do than finish the newspaper. Of course, he could have stayed in bed with Sam, but when he’d woken at his usual time—darn that inner alarm clock—she had been sleeping so soundly that he’d quietly crept out of bed, leaving her to her beauty sleep. 

Finishing with the last section of the paper, Jack glanced at his watch—0900. Deciding it was past time for Sam to get up; he poured a fresh mug of coffee and took it with him back to the bedroom. Jack smiled; she was still sound asleep, laying half on her stomach with her face smashed into the pillow. Setting the coffee down on the bedside table, he opened the curtains, sunlight flooding the room and shining right on her face. She frowned, her eyes still closed and mumbled something. 

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly brushing the hair back on her cheek, leaned down and kissed her. “Time to wake up, sleepy head,” he murmured.

Her lips twitched into a smile and this time she mumbled, “Good morning.” And then she bolted upright in the bed, almost causing him to spill the coffee mug he had just picked up. “What time is it?” she asked, her blue eyes now wide open and filled with what looked like panic.

“Just past nine,” he said slowly, wondering if she’d planned something he’d forgotten about it.

“Nine?” she squeaked, scrambling out of the bed and looking wildly around the room

“Coffee?” he asked, holding out the mug to her.

“In a minute,” she said, tugging on the jeans she’d worn the previous evening.

As much as Jack appreciated the sight of her squirming into a pair of tight jeans and then the tantalizing glimpses of her breasts when she pulled her sleep T off and donned a figure hugging navy sweater, her behavior confused him—more than usual. “Did I forget something?” he asked.

“No, no,” she quickly assured him, running her fingers through her sleep-mussed hair. “I just didn’t mean to sleep so late.”

Jack stood, still clutching the unwanted coffee mug in his hand. “Well, if that’s all—“ Before he could finish his sentence though, he was interrupted by the shrill sound of the door bell. 

Sam rushed past him. “I’ll get it!”

Jack frowned; Sam’s puzzling behavior had started to arouse a vaguely suspicious feeling inside him. But then she was a woman and they were generally puzzling creatures. Shrugging to himself, Jack slowly followed her out of the bedroom and to the front door.

“We are here as instructed.”

Jack recognized Teal’c’s voice immediately and when he heard the fainter murmur of Jonas’ voice, he wasn’t surprised. Where there was one, there was usually the other. What did surprise him however, was what he heard next. “What the—“ 

Sam, Teal’c and Jonas stood clustered together in his foyer and Jonas held a wriggling, yipping, gray and white puppy in his arms. Teal’c looked as placid as ever, Jonas had a huge grin on his face and Sam looked nervous.

“Happy birthday!” Jonas shoved the dog into his arms.

Jack automatically took the puppy and the squirming animal immediately licked Jack’s face. “It’s not my birthday.”

“Well, not yet,” Sam said, taking a tentative step closer to him. “But…since SG1 is on stand-down until Janet has Teal’c’s Tretonin dosage adjusted, it seemed like the perfect time.”

“To get me a dog?”

“She’s a beauty, isn’t she, Colonel?” Jonas interjected smoothly.

The puppy had settled down and seemed perfectly content to lay in his arms, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she softly panted, her one blue eye and one brown eye gazing avidly up at him. 

“It is an Australian Shepherd,” Teal’c added solemnly.

Jack’s hand started moving on its own accord, stroking the puppy’s soft fur. “I figured that one out, Teal’c.” He looked at Sam, who still looked tense. “My favorite breed.” 

Sam’s lips curved in a tentative smile. “So…we can keep her?”

Jack raised an eyebrow at her use of ‘we’, even as something warm and long-forgotten started to slowly unfurl inside of him. “Yeah,” he finally said, grinning. “We can keep her.”


End file.
